Omerta
by I. Rhoads
Summary: When a man has no say in what he does, he is forced to decieve and manipulate, but if he falls in love will he continue to do so?


This is my second fan-fic, my first one sucked, I hope this one won't, review it and tell me if it does.

Disclaimer- FFX doesn't belong to me

It is midday, as I wait in the jungle of Kilika, awaiting the arrival of my mission. The sun is barely visible through the tall trees and the shards of broken light penetrate my vision. I close my eyes continue my silent meditation to silence my mind, and silence the environment behind me. Time seems to slow down, and my hearing distorts, until I hear the sound of sword cutting through air.

I fling my eyes open, and I begin to track the noise till my eyes meet a group of two women, two men, and a small Ronso. I gradually stalk them, noticing they route they are traveling leads to a bridge like structure. I watch them stop at an elongated step and prepare for a race. I watch as a group of men and a woman, who I recognize as my target race up the stairs. I slowly ascended the stairs until I heard a scream of fear and saw men quickly descending the stairs.

With haste I ran to the top of the structure where I saw a plant-like sinspawn. The group was fighting the fiend, but losing, so I drew forth my sword and charged it. I slit open it's tentacle it oozed out a thick green blood, the creature then emerged, and yelped in a great deal of pain. The head of the fiend open to reveal a gruesome green mouth. Then the mouth open and released a fog of poisonous vapor. The thick green fog helped to mask my entrance, as I ran through it and shoved the blade of my sword through its open mouth. An explosion of pyreflies shook the ground as the sinspawn drew its last breath.

I removed a rag from my shoulder pocket and wiped my blade clean of the thick green blood of the fiend. The group I had just saved then looked upon me with awe. One of them, the one I had identified as my target had began to approach me, with a slight smile on her face. She came within a few feet of me before I turned to look her in the eyes. When our eyes met she began to introduce herself.

"Hello," she asked cautiously, "who- who are you?"

"I," I began, "am Rhoads," was my rather vague answer.

"Rhoads huh," the woman replies, slightly less cautiously, "I am Yuna, and these are my guardians."

This response brought forward a taller, older woman, hair black as night, and eyes of red. "Yuna," she whispered to her, "who is this?" The rest of the two sided conversation became inaudible, even to me. The rest of the group came forward to the woman named Yuna and began to, enter the ongoing conversation. As the conversation began to grow more and more audible I was able to piece together that this was about me.

"Do you have a question for me?" I inquired aloud, gaining the attention of everyone.

The black haired woman acted as a sort of spokesperson for the group and walked up a few steps. "Would you." She began with doubt in her voice, "care to accompany us on Yuna's pilgrimage?"

The rest of the party looked at me, awaiting my response. "Must I decide upon this now?" I asked, expecting some sort of sucking up, or unnecessary kindness.

"Of course not," Yuna said, "you need not decide now." So I decide I would journey with them for a while and decide when to openly join Yuna's pilgrimage.

After Yuna's guardians introduced themselves we continued along the structure to the temple on its summit. We were stopped by a group of arrogant men with blitzballs who began to dishearten Wakka and his blitzball team. But the smallest of the party, Yuna was the one who stood up to the men, and got us past them without a major conflict.

When we reached the door we were greeted by an attractive woman with her guardian. The woman, named Donna, spoke to Yuna with disrespect, and smugness, left after a few harsh words to her. As the party entered the temple Tidus was kicked out before I was let on by Kimahri. "Only guardians can go into The Cloister with their summoner" Wakka mentioned inconveniently. So, we watched as the guardians descended into the Cloister of Trials.

A little while later Donna and her guardian, Barthello returned to give us trouble, after she asked whether we were guardians and Tidus told her no, Barthello picked Tidus up and threw him into the elevator chamber. After it left the hunkering guardian turned to me and began to grab at me when I quickly dodged his hand, spun around, and connected my hand with the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. I saw a ripple of red water run through the cracks between the tones n the ground, as he began to stand up he noticed it and let out a fierce groan. Apparently, he was as stupid as he was strong, he charged me again, but this time caught his punched, and pulled him by his arm into the wall, leaving a line of blood on the wall. He stood up, began to attack again before Donna stopped him, with a hand on his shoulder. They left leaving a trail of dripped blood and a puddle of blood on the ground.

I awaited the arrival of the summoner and her followers, rather bored, watching a combination of men showing off blitzball skills and three children playing catch. Oddly enough this combination of events wasn't rousing enough to keep me entertained, so I began to meditate. The group didn't arrive for a while, and by the time they came out it was beginning to darken.

"Yuna," I announced with confidence in my voice, "I believe that I will join you in your pilgrimage." This announcement brought a look of joy to Yuna, but an ominous look to the gothic Lulu.

"Oh, wonderful," Yuna said rather joyously.

"Yuna," Lulu began, then walked over to Yuna and whisper something to her ear, and then announced,"well we should be on our way."

We began the walk back to the dock at the mouth of the island, which was almost completely destroyed. The party boarded a ship marked, "S.S. Winno" and I followed them onto he ships top, waiting for it to leave.

I went to the top deck of the ship, on top of the captain's quarters and sat upon it staring out into the endless abyss that was the sea. The sun was setting to my right slightly and I could see the sun reflecting off the sea, forming ripples of orange and red.

As the sky began to fade to black the deck of the ship emptied except for Yuna, she just stared out to the front of the boat, seeming almost unconscious. A little later I heard the door from the cabins below open, and could hear Wakka and Lulu talking above me. They were apparently talking about Wakka's late brother and his similarities to the only nonguardian of Yuna, Tidus. I could tell that Tidus was listening in on the conversation partly because he was only person that had reason to listen. After they changed the current subject Tidus left to the bow where a blitzball was lying. He stared at it for the longest time before he began an intricate blitzball move, and managed to impress Wakka, the blitzball, and Yuna. After exchanging words with Wakka he walked to what I believed was his original target, Yuna.

They began to exchange words from an apparently previously introduced subject, Tidus' father. They both seemed to feel awkward around each other; I could feel that they were nervous, since they seemed to not be able to look at each other. But I decided not to eavesdrop on their conversation, since it seemed to be rather private.

I retreated to a cabin where their sat my one and only elixir for the pain in my soul, the instrument of love, the guitar. I picked it up and began to play a sad song I spent countless hours writing, "The Unforgiven". I sang the words poetically, not caring who heard, I wanted them to know of my pain, and my sorrow.

Authors notes:

Well that's chapter 1, please review it.

The Unforgiven is actually by Metallica, but it's so beautiful and is one of my favorite songs, and definitely my favorite to actually play.

Please tell me how to improve if you think I need to, I am very appreciative of criticism


End file.
